Sonic's Washing
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: Aleena washing Sonic's feet and Sonic washing Aleena's feet!


Sonic was taking a nightime bath, and even better, he can swim now.  
Aleena was sitting in front of the tub, reading a book about the original Star Wars Trilogy, with her feet bare, and they were dusty, too.  
Sonic was washing his armpits, and he noticed her feet.  
Sonic;(sees how dusty they are) Oh, boy...  
Aleena;(lowers book) Something wrong, sweetie?  
Sonic;(nods) Do you ever wash your feet, mom?  
Aleena;Yes, Sonic. Why do you ask?  
Sonic;(points, snickers) Look how dirty they are.  
Aleena;(looks at them, nervously) They're pretty dirty.  
Sonic;(grabs a big wet rag) Mom, can you please put your feet over the water?  
Aleena knew what he was going to do, and so she put them on the edge of the tub above the water.  
Sonic puts some soap on the rag, soaks it in, dips it in the water, and starts washing her feet.  
Sonic;(sing-song) Wash your feet, wash between your toes, rub your soles, and your ankle Aleena;(giggles) That tickles, Sonic.  
Sonic;(grins) Oooh, ticklish, are we? (stops and tickles her left sole) Coochie coochie coo.  
Aleena;(laughs gently) Stop it, sweetie.  
He does and goes back to wash her feet.  
Sonic;(after washing her soles) Now let's get those toes.  
Sonic rubs the spaces in between her five toes.  
Aleena giggled even more as the wet rag went between her toes.  
Sonic;(goes to her other foot, sing-song) Scrub your toes, scrub your soles Aleena;This is very nice of you, sweetie.  
Sonic blushes as he continues.  
Sonic rubbed the spaces between her toes like he did with her other foot for a few minutes and he was done.  
Sonic dries her feet with another rag, but dry, and then looks at her feet, holding them together.  
Sonic;(smiles) That's much better. Your feet are all clean.  
Aleena keeps them on the edge.  
Aleena;Thank you, Sonic.  
Sonic;No problem, mom.  
Meanwhile, in the living room somewhere.  
Manic had his feet bare, showing off that they were also dusty.  
Sonia was playing her piano in front of her on the couch.  
Sonia plays Fur Elsie.  
Manic is reading a book about all three Metal Gear Solids.  
Sonia;(looks down and notices his dirty feet) My, goodness...  
She goes to him.  
Sonia;Manic?  
Manic;(lowers his book) Yeah?  
Sonia;(chuckling) Look at your feet.  
Manic;(notices, nervously) My, they're pretty dirty.  
Sonia;Wait here.  
Sonia goes to the kitchen, fills a bucket of water with soap in it.  
She gets two sponges, and goes back to the living room, grabbing a bottle of dish soap along the way.  
Sonia gets a chair and puts in in front of Manic, facing foward as she sits.  
Sonia;(dips the sponges in the soapy water) Put your feet on the edge of the big bucket.  
He does.  
She squirts soap on the sponge, rubs it in, and starts scrubbing his feet.  
Manic;(giggles) Sonia, that' tickles.  
Sonia;(smiles) Does it? She goes faster, making him laugh a little.  
Manic;(laughs) Stop it, Sonia.  
She does.  
Sonia;(singing as she scrubs) Scrub your soles, scrub between your toes, scrub your heel, and your ankle Manic;Oh, Sonia. You're funny.  
Sonia;I know.  
She rubs the spaces in between his toes.  
Manic moaned a little to it.  
Manic;(moans) That feels a little good.  
Sonia puts his left foot down, and starts scrubbing his other foot, up and down his sole.  
Manic;(chuckles) My feet are ticklish, you know.  
Sonia;I know. I'll be careful. (she slows down)  
Manic;That's much better Sonic then puts his feet together with her knees, and scrubs them both at the same time.  
After two or five minutes, she was done.  
Sonia;(picks them up and looks at them) That's much better. Your feet are all clean.  
Manic;(puts them back on the edge) Thanks, Sonia.  
Sonia;Welcome, bro.  
Aleena;(coming out with Sonic) Hey, Sonia. Hey, Manic.  
Manic & Sonia;Hi, mom.  
Sonic and Aleena saw Manic's bare feet, knowing exactly what happen.  
Aleena;You too, huh, Manic?  
Manic;What?  
Aleena;Sonic washed my feet for me, too.  
Sonic;Yep.  
Manic;Yes. Me, too.

The End! 


End file.
